The 3-dimensional structural of the Golgi processing enzyme, mannosidase II, is being determined by reconstruction from high resolution images from darkfield electron microscopy of the purified protein. Structural resolution at the 10E level has been obtained for this 116 kDa protein and optimization to higher resolution by further advances in image analysis will be undertaken in the coming year.